everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ivypan800
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cedar Wood/merchandise page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (talk) 17:41, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Categories Hello. The Adult images category is for images, not articles. Please don't add categories until you understand how they work. Thanks, Kell (talk) 00:30, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Images Please read the rules on images before uploading them. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:32, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Editing There's no such thing as a link icon. You have to insert the link manually. Templates are functions generally not given; you have to check other pages and Category:Template to see what's available. Also, I strongly recommend editing only in Source and not in Visual. There ought to be tabs in the upper right corner of pages oncee you are in edit mode that allow you to switch. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:05, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Pages I'm fine with you making new pages, but quality is more important than quantity. Both dolls pages you've made leave stuff to be desired, having grammar/spelling that is not up to standards, missing sections, and I'm fairly certain you edited in Visual because your coding is incorrect. I wish for you to fix the articles before making any new ones and familiarize yourself with editing properly. Mind, this is not an attack or discouragement, only a notification that you should up your game a bit. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :I've updated both pages to meet the minimum needs. Please look at the changes (they're all made in one edit, so you can compare easily) and make some notes for next time. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:36, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Outfits Outfit sections only exist on the main pages of characters without a doll page yet. Outfit information goes on doll pages if available, which is why some characters have them on the main page and others not (not unlike, say cartoon information for those with separate cartoon page). Parrotbeak (talk) 10:22, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Dexter That photo is a leak and leaks are forbidden to write about. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:50, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, in case it isn't clear from the... six or so comments of yours I've deleted by now, do not talk about leaks in the comments or articles. At least, not doll or character leaks. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::A leak is information that Mattel didn't intend to get out yet and doesn't want out. Two years ago, the MH Wiki got into minor trouble for having some leaked info up. I'm not afraid of more trouble, but I want my wikis to have a professional angle in that they they don't frustrate Mattel's marketing schedule. Don't bite the hand that feeds you, you know. ::I will limit myself to doll leaks here. Those pictures you have seen? Were they small or fuzzy? Big chance they are leaks. In any case, you shouldn't report on anything if you don't know the source. I happen to know the source, so I know they are trustworthy, but therefor I also know they are leaks. Also, the O'Hair one has this big star plastered on top of it reading "Do not distribute". Guess what you shouldn't do. And you're not allowed to speak of them either in the comments. You may speak of them in the Chat if you must, since the people there usually are in the know anyway and the text isn't saved. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Conversation I removed the comments because you tuned up the racism in your last one (not seeing race is racist - do you need to not see my race before you can see me as a person? Same for gender, btw. Oh, and I never was angry about Thronecoming because there were no black candidates - I was angry because there were no POC candidates. Interesting that you register "POC" as "black"). Nor was I charmed by the fact that just a comment earlier you tried to appeal to our shared womanhood and now try to claim that you don't see gender. And since you are upset by me being "abusive", you will understand I am not inclined to respond to your wish for further conversation. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Ban request on R&RP Wiki Hi, Ivypan. Is it alright if you ban a certain user on the Royal and Rebel Pedia Wiki called Lemony gemmy? They've been vandalizing the Frozen wiki's comment section and they've been disrespecting others (such as me) on other wikis. Not too long ago, they sent me a threat message that they've wanted to kill me. Please do something about it, for I feel quite uncomfortable editing with that user. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 15:53, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: I quote: "Hello!It is lemony gemmy from frozen wiki.I WILL KILL YOU AFTER I AM UNBLOCKED B****!" (The threatening message I was talking about.) "WTF WTF WTF"-- (She spammed up various pages on the Frozen wiki with this, and her threatenening message contained curse words in it. You can find this if you scroll up form my talk page.) "your stupid" (Lemony to an admin on the My Little Pony Wiki.) ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:30, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. We've given them second chances. You can search their username on Frozen Wiki and My Little Pony Wiki and check their talk pages and message walls. Just thanks. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:57, June 7, 2014 (UTC) User pages :I understand you aren't happy with me putting words in your mouth, though I do think it's fairly harmless what the text reads, non? But yes, this is about blanking of user pages (and talk pages) not being allowed as well as that I no longer feel comfortable with the text you left there when you left. Which is the deal here: you left. I have no obligations to you anymore in maintaining this wiki. This probably makes more sense if you understand this is my standard operating method, which is usually applied to people who left long ago and can no longer be contacted. :You are free to change the text to something else that better suits you as long as it is reasonable from the perspective of this wiki and your non-participation-ship. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:56, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I think we have some communication error, but regardless, the new text is okay and I'll keep my hands off it. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:20, July 20, 2014 (UTC)